


头号粉丝（Number One Fan）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of past sex partner, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Teasing, Top Colin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 哈利很长一段时间没和人上床了，开始感到饥渴,而科林出现得正是时候。这个年轻人愿意为了自己的偶像做任何事情，当然很乐意和他上床。背景设于《混血王子》
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter
Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	头号粉丝（Number One Fan）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Number One Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636148) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于J.K.罗琳。我为我的任何错误感到抱歉。  
> Attention：这是一则由虚构人物构成的虚拟故事。我个人并不提倡在现实生活中发生没有安全措施的一夜情，性传播疾病对任何人来说都不是闹着玩的，保持理性！注意安全！

“看在梅林的份上！赫敏，你他妈就不能把嘴闭上几分钟吗！”哈利倏地对自己最好的异性朋友大发雷霆。

麻瓜出身的女巫看起来吓呆了，眼里涌起了泪花，嘴唇发颤。罗恩坐在他们身边，瞪向哈利。

“你怎么回事？”他低低地呵斥道。

哈利叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸。

“对不起，敏，我只是......我太累了。我不是故意要吼你的。”

闻罢，赫敏温柔地看向他。

“哦，哈利......”

两个好友又紧紧地抱在一起。

赫敏笑得很柔软。

“没关系。我知道你现在压力很大，那为什么不上楼去多睡几个小时呢？”

“听起来不错，但我还得先把麦格教授布置的作业做了。”

“我会帮你做的。”

哈利震惊地看向她，正要开口反对，赫敏却反过来瞪着他了。

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，去休息一下，不然我就真生气啦。”

黑发男孩知道没有跟她争论的必要，叹了口气，站起身。

“赫敏，你最好了。”

哈利朝自己的床扑去，为自己撒了谎而感到内疚。他其实并没有那么累。的确，班级课程、邓布利多的特别课程以及即将与伏地魔打响的战争都让他神经紧绷，但是这些东西哈利都能应付得很好。他最近出现的坏情绪另有起因：他已经两个月没上床了！没有一个能跟他看对眼的新情人而他又不想和扎卡赖斯·史密斯那样让人难以忍受的家伙发生关系。他的老情人们呢...嘛...

‘小-小天狼星...小天狼星已经死-死了；查理人在罗马尼亚；海格和马克西姆夫人正打得火热；塞-塞德里克也死了；威克多尔，只有梅林知道他现在在哪；达力和弗农姨夫显然不可能在霍格沃茨；双胞胎俩本身就关系不一般；纳威最近又刚巧迷上了草药学；更不用提罗恩了，他正在追赫敏；莱姆斯在和唐克斯约会，还有考迈克，他在寻找新的征服者；西弗勒斯最近比以往更加喜怒无常，我不想接近他；布雷司对再上我这件事已经毫无兴趣了，我又没法联系克拉布和高尔；奥利弗现在又正为爱尔兰魁地奇效力。’

哈利想完这些又气呼呼地沮丧起来，他只是想挨操而已，而这明明几乎不需要什么要求。  
\-----------------------------------------------  
接下来的几天，哈利并没有足够幸运能找到一个上自己的人。然而有一天，趁哈利在公共休息室里和朋友们一起学习的时候，科林·克里维顶着笑脸来到他身边。

“嘿，哈利。”

“哈啰，科林。”

更年轻的男孩拿出一卷羊皮纸递给哈利。

“邓布利多教授让我把这个给你。”

哈利接过羊皮纸，对科林表示了感谢。科林兴高采烈地回道：

“不客气，随时愿意为你效劳。”

等这个更年幼的格兰芬多蹦蹦跳跳地离开之后，罗恩哼了一声。

“如果你让这小子帮你擦屁股的话，他肯定都得乐坏了。”

“罗纳德！”赫敏大声呵斥道。

哈利和罗恩笑作一团。罗恩和赫敏又开始日常斗嘴，哈利的脑袋瓜就运转起来，他用打量的眼光目测远去的科林。科林年纪比哈利小，比哈利矮得多，有一头棕褐色的头发，一双灰眼睛，体态轻盈瘦小。

“他很可爱。”

一般情况下，哈利是不会勾搭可爱的家伙的，但当时哈利实在是太饥渴了，而他知道科林会愿意的。  
\-----------------------------------------------  
那天之后，哈利给科林传了张纸条，约他到有求必应屋见面。科林明显是迫不及待地来和哈利会面，看见自己的约会对象坐在一张变出来的沙发上等待他。

“我为我以前没怎么花过时间来和你相处感到抱歉，所以我想我们可以花点时间来弥补一下。”哈利解释道。

科林的脸庞都亮了起来。

“这太奇妙了！”

他们自然而然地开始交谈，然后哈利问道：

“那么，有哪个幸运姑娘做了你的女朋友吗？”

科林脸红起来，摇摇头。

“那男朋友呢？”

“没...不过...我...我有一个喜欢的男生。”

哈利的双眸亮了亮。

“跟我聊聊他吧。”

“他特别棒：聪明，风趣，勇敢，有骨气，还，长得很漂亮。梅林啊，我真想跟他有次机会，一次都好。但是...但是他是直男...”

科林看上去就像一只被人踹了一脚的小狗，伤心地耷拉着脑袋。

“嘿，科林？”

小男孩抬起头来，哈利凑上去，亲了一下科林的嘴唇。几乎是立刻地，男孩回吻了他。他们温存了一会儿，直到不得不换口气。

“哈利？怎么...” 

“嘘，不用想别的。”

哈利再次吻住他，科林也再次急切地回吻。小格兰芬多的手在哈利柔软却狂野的头发里逡巡。哈利嘴里漏出一声呻吟，这使科林非常激动。男孩把哈利推倒，压在他身上。哈利快速地帮科林脱下衬衫，俩人继续腻歪。但当哈利试图解开科林的腰带时，男孩僵住了。

“我-我从来没有过...你知道...”

哈利软软地笑了笑。

“我会教你的。”

黑发的格兰芬多很快脱下自己的衬衫，他看见科林的眼睛因为欲望而变得深沉，咧嘴一笑。科林似乎是出于本能地俯下身，舔咬哈利的脖子。科林的嘴移到哈利的锁骨上，轻咬了一口。与此同时，哈利抬起屁股，隔着两层布料用自己半硬的阴茎和科林的相互摩擦。科林呻吟着，慌急忙张地脱下裤子和内裤，在鸡巴释放出来的一瞬间叹息出声。

科林脱光之后，也把哈利脱了个精光，然后扑向他。他们热切地接吻，手在胡乱地游走：科林的一只手一直埋在哈利的头发里。一是因为他对哈利的头发很感兴趣，二则是他喜欢哈利被拽头发时表现出的热情。科林的另一只手在哈利的胸口和肚皮上摩挲，捏住哈利的乳头。

而同时呢，哈利的左手从科林的胸膛划向他坚硬的鸡巴，右手揉着他的屁股。

‘他屁股不错，可惜我不做上面那个...’

他们亲热了一小会儿，下半身相互摩擦，就像两条陷入情欲漩涡的小狗。科林的嘴又回到哈利秀颀晒黑的脖颈上，在他柔软的皮肤上吮出来一个吻痕。

“让...啊！让我帮你口吧。”哈利喘着粗气。

科林被挑逗地呻吟起来，有些震惊。他更年长的情人笑了笑，感受到科林的鸡巴在自己的腿边抽动。哈利调整了一下体位，坐到科林身上。他先亲了亲科林，才接着往下。大难不死的男孩注意到科林的躯干完全没有毛发，没有明显的肌肉。看起来几乎是...孩子气的。哈利通常对与此相反的更感兴趣：强壮的、肌肉强健的、有体毛的男人。如果他不是那么急切地想要鸡巴的话，按道理，他是不会来找科林的。哈利立马摸到他年轻情人的勃起上：大约6英寸长，正常粗细，有点向上弯曲，底部有卷曲棕色的耻毛。哈利很喜欢。

黑发少年套弄了几下他情人的鸡巴，享受科林的喘息。然后，他吻住科林老二的顶端，用自己的方式一直亲到底部。哈利用舌头沿着他情人阴茎上的一道青筋，一路从下往上舔。他用舌头在马眼处挑逗，品尝科林先泄的体液。哈利重复了几次这样的逗弄，并用手抚慰男孩的阴囊。科林往上挺腰，无声地乞求得到更多。哈利咧嘴笑笑，嘬了一口底下的囊袋。显然，科林的这个地方很敏感，他在哈利含住它们的时候难以自持地高声呻吟起来。

哈利满心欢悦地用嘴唇裹住科林的硬挺，阴茎被湿热吞没的快感让更年少的格兰芬多叹息出声。哈利轻轻吻了吻科林勃起的顶端，用舌头舔弄，他轻轻松松地含下整根勃起，还不忘用眼神勾人。

“噢，梅林啊...”科林粗声粗气地喘着。

哈利缓慢地上下摆动头部，仍然想着戏弄自己这个小学弟。但此并非长久之计。大概过了一分钟，科林追逐快感的欲望愈发加深，他向上顶胯，把性器更多地塞进哈利的嘴巴里。哈利又惊又喜，被挑起了情欲，口交的动作加快了起来。

几分钟之后，哈利能感觉到科林就快要到了：他的阴茎在抽动，臀部也加速摆动。哈利放松喉咙，让科林在高潮的过程中可以操进自己的喉咙。科林短短地尖叫了一声，弓起背，把他甜味的精液射满哈利的嘴，灌进他的喉咙。大难不死的男孩热切地吞下浊液，“啵”地一声松开了科林软下来的阴茎。

科林没骨头似地躺在沙发上，满足地冲哈利笑了笑。

“要我报答你吗？”

哈利只是摇摇头，转过身，趴下来翘起屁股，向科林展示自己。科林眼睛瞪得像铜铃，盯着哈利完美的屁股蛋和臀瓣间那粉色的小穴。

“你弄用手指让我射吗？”

科林咽了咽口水。

“你...你想要我怎么做？”

“动动你的手指。我相信你会知道怎么做的。”哈利摇了摇屁股，回答道。

科林轻轻地呻吟了一声，他用手捏住哈利圆润柔韧的屁股，揉了揉，然后把哈利翻了个身。

“我想看着你的脸。”他粗声粗气地说。

哈利娇吟了一声，变出了一瓶润滑油。科林拿起润滑油，把清亮滑腻的液体倒在手指上。他用一根手指对准偶像的小穴然后插了进去。科林的手指很容易进陷入哈利沉沦的身体。手指进进出出，惹得黑发男孩一阵呻吟，没过多久，哈利嘟囔起来：

“还想要。”

科林愉悦地遵从了，把第二根手指加入哈利的身体里。大难不死的男孩摆动腰肢迎合手指的动作，随之而来的放浪的呻吟对科林十分受用。科林因眼前的景象而起了反应：哈利可口的身体为他敞开，乱糟糟的黑发中露出红通通的脸颊。他的下身水津津的，紧致的小穴裹着科林的手指，被撑开。科林不耐地加入第三根手指，这个举动惊到了哈利，但他很快在手指擦过前列腺的快感中享受起来。

“我想操你。”科林说。

年轻人似乎是自己被自己说的话吓到，脸完全红透了。哈利笑笑。

“我完全是你的了。”

科林点点头，羞怯地笑了笑，情欲在他的眼中燃烧。他草草地帮哈利再扩张了几分钟，然后拔出手指，扶住自己的鸡巴。科林感到紧张，但他还是毫不犹豫地把鸡巴插进哈利的身体。他不得不在插到底之后停了停，哈利裹住他的感觉是如此得不可思议：大难不死的男孩让人难以置信得火热且紧致。

科林缓慢地动起来，摇着身子进入哈利。他很明显缺乏经验，凭着感觉毫无规律地抽插，比起击中，更多地是错过哈利前列腺的位置。但这对哈利来说仍然不错。距他上次被人按着操已经很久了，仅仅是感觉一根坚硬、跳动的鸡巴在自己的体内把自己撑开就够把他早早地推上高潮了。尽管他去得有些快，但科林和他差不了多少。这毕竟是科林的第一次，哈利的肠壁紧紧地贴着他的东西，无尽的快感几乎要把他逼疯了。

科林把哈利的腿架到肩膀上，方便自己进得更深。哈利开始套弄自己的阴茎，这么持续了一到两分钟，科林先去了：科林把自己的鸡巴深深地插进哈利体内，喘着气把种子射满对方。体内精液炽热又黏糊的感觉将哈利带到高潮边缘：他发出一声色情影星听了都会脸红的浪叫，把精液全部射在自己的肚皮和手上。

精疲力竭的科林挨着哈利瘫倒在沙发上。

“这实在是太棒了。我们就该常常来做。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请在原作或本作留下kudos和评论！


End file.
